Fury of the Gods, Reincarnated Valkyries
by Priestess Of the Stars
Summary: Secrets and forgotten Gods from the ancient past come looking for six banished souls. The past is catching up on the hidden ones. I suck at summaries I know. ConYuu, MuraWolf, GwenGun.
1. Prologue

Okay here goes nothing. This idea came to me last night after watching too much KKM, thinking about the OVA and then playing a PS2 game called Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. At least that's my excuse for this insanity. Anyway I suppose I should get on with the disclaimer and so on.  
**Warnings:** Shouen'ai, reincarnation, slight mangling of Norse mythology. (Does a very insane authoress count as a warning?)  
**Pairing:** Conrad/Yuuri, Murata/Wolfram, Gwendel/Gunter.  
Since I have stated the pairings right here and now I really will be annoyed if I get flamed by YuuRam fans for writing a ConYuu fic. If you really can't stand any of these pairings please press the nice back button because this fic won't be up to your tastes.  
Okay with that said onto the fanfic.

* * *

10 000 years ago, 5000 years before Shinou walked the lands and created Shin Makoku, the God Odin was worshipped by all, Human and Mazoku alike. The one eyed God was all-seeing and all-knowing to the mortals, their protector and their ruler in everything. Below Odin were his six Valkyries –minor Gods in their own right– who served Odin for the good of the mortals who walked the lands they governed. Odin created two Valkyries from the elements of water, fire and earth in order to keep a necessary balance between his Children. Each Valkyrie embodied a trait of mortality that Odin felt was essential. The first two Valkyries were created from the very earth that the mortals walked on. The dark haired and ocean blue eyed Valkyrie of Responsibility – Herne and his mate the silver haired and lavender eyed Valkyrie of Love – Jared were moulded from the soil that sustained mortal life. Next the all powerful God looked to the calm depths of an endless ocean and used the waters to create the raven haired and obsidian eyed Valkyrie of Light – Lenneth and his eternal mate the deep brown eyed brunet Valkyrie of Courage – Adaro. Finally Odin took the fires of a volcano and created another pair of mated Valkyrie. The emerald eyed blonde Valkyrie of Pride – Iblis and the midnight eyed and haired Valkyrie of Intelligence – Volca were born from the raging inferno.

The duties of the Valkyries were to inspire the mortal races, both Human and Mazoku, to greater heights and to usher the honourable dead onto the final resting grounds of Valhalla. Those strong and noble warriors who had died admirably in battle were chosen by the Valkyries to become Einherjar – the warriors of Odin who would fight in the final battle. For century upon century the Valkyries were satisfied with watching over the mortal races with their mates and the other Valkyries whom they counted as family. But none of the Valkyrie, not even Volca – the most intelligent of them, could see the slow corruption of their creator. Nor did they notice the gradually encroaching madness visible in Odin's single clear blue eye. Nearly four millennia passed before any of the mighty Valkyrie noticed the corrupt, insane state of their maker and even once they saw, what had become obvious to the mortals who had lost faith in Odin, it was far too late for them to assist Odin. None knew what to do but they met in secret to discuss and decide upon what could be done.

* * *

Lenneth pulled up the hood of his cloak as he walked into the tavern where he was meeting his Mate and their family. The Valkyrie knew that it was unlikely that he would be recognised by anyone within this mortal world since they had all lost faith in Odin and by association the Valkyries also but Lenneth felt it was better to be cautious in case someone still held faith in the promise of Valhalla. The Valkyrie of Light couldn't contain his grin when he saw that he wasn't the only Valkyrie that had had the idea of staying hidden. Lenneth made his way over to the group of three hooded figures and the two Valkyries born from fire with their hoods down sitting at the table in the back corner. Trust Iblis to be too proud to try to hide himself from mortals. Though Volca was just as bad with his mischievous streak. Lenneth was positive that his fellow dark haired Valkyrie would be amused to no ends if he got caught. Typical Volca, as sly as a fox with a twisted sense of humour. Lenneth sat down at the only empty seat at the table and smothered a laugh when Iblis huffed before pulling down his hood.

"We all know what we're here for so let's get down to it," Volca said cheerfully and with a forced grin Lenneth noted. Herne made a motion as if about to speak but was stopped by Iblis.

"Why are we in this lowly mortal tavern? Not only is it mortal but it belongs to a weak _human! _It's a disgrace to even look upon it let alone be inside it!" Iblis ranted but had the sense to keep his voice low enough for only the Valkyries to hear. Even with his face hidden by his cloak Lenneth could tell that Herne was slightly exasperated by Iblis's prejudices. Everyone got annoyed by Iblis's intolerance to mortals, especially humans, at some point, even the ever patient and smiling Adaro had lost his temper with Iblis.

"We're here because we no longer know if it is safe for us to discuss a topic like this while we are in the same realm as Odin. This is the last place Odin would ever think to look for us and therefore the safest place at the time being," Adaro commented calmly. Lenneth smiled in thanks to the brunet Valkyrie for defusing Iblis's rant before the blonde had a chance to get worked up.

"What exactly can we do against Odin? He created every one of us and obviously has the power to destroy each one of us. All we're doing here is planning our own suicide," Herne added in, getting the conversation back on topic.

"Maybe we are but our duty is to look after the mortal races first and foremost. What Odin is planning is pure insanity and will most likely destroy most of the mortals and enslave the rest," Jared protested quietly. It was uncharacteristic for Jared to argue with his mate, mostly because they viewed situations in a similar way, but Lenneth was glad that if Herne and Jared would disagree on a matter it was something as important as this.

"Perhaps it is right thing for Odin to do to regain their faith in him and us. Surely he would stop this abomination before it could get to the stage of destruction and enslavement," Iblis commented on, still firm in his believe that their creator would not become a destroyer. Lenneth could understand this slightly. After all Iblis was the only Valkyrie away collecting Einherjar when Odin revealed his plan for the mortals.

"No he won't. This is his revenge on the mortals for losing faith. He plans on collecting all the mortal feelings of hate, anger, jealousy and any other dark emotion and create a single being from those feelings. We all know how powerful such a thing would be. It would take a Mazoku whose power was nearly on the same level as ours to defeat it and no such Mazoku exists. We can't just let Odin do this so I'll repeat Herne's question. What exactly can we do against Odin?" Lenneth retorted heatedly to Iblis. The Valkyrie created from water had no intention of ever letting Odin succeed in this genocide. Suddenly each Valkyrie felt a gut-wrenching pull on their entire beings as the sight of the mortal tavern faded from their eyes. Lenneth blinked and had to swallow back his fear when he recognised their surroundings to be the Hall of Gods in Valhalla.

_Odin heard us! _The thought repeated itself over and over again in Lenneth mind as he tried to stand. His legs gave out under him and it was only Adaro quick catch that kept Lenneth from falling to the floor.

"We're doomed," Lenneth whispered to his mate. Lenneth felt Adaro tense up for a moment before wrapping his arms around Lenneth.

"I know," Lenneth barely heard the reply from his mate.

"I love you, no matter what happens," Lenneth murmured, needing the Valkyrie he loved more than anything else in any realm to know this.

"I love you too. Always will," The raven haired Valkyrie of Light heard this just before the crash of Odin's axe against the marble white floors of the Hall of Gods.

"How dare you plot to betray me! HOW DARE YOU! I CREATED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" Odin screamed at his Valkyries in rage. His single blue eye had darkened in fury but still held the glassy quality of insanity. His usually pale skin was a deep red colour and his dark hair was in complete disarray. This was what had become of the once fair but stern god. The Valkyries could barely recognise this deity as their creator; he had fallen so far from his former glory.

"We couldn't let you destroy everything we watch over. Do you even realise your planning to obliterate the very people you've had us care for, for over four thousands years? The people you created us to watch over? The people who have worshipped you for longer than any of us Valkyries have been in existence?" Volca asked calmly, as though he wasn't about to face certain destruction. Lenneth had always admired this trait in his fellow Valkyrie. Volca could act like he was talking about the weather when it was a matter of life and death. Lenneth had never been able to have that kind of emotional distance from situations; it just wasn't how he was. Even though Lenneth admired this trait it seemed that it only angered Odin further.

"YOU WOULD CHOOSE TO SIDE WITH THOSE MORTALS RATHER THAN YOUR OWN CREATOR? HOW DARE YOU? WITHOUT ME YOU ARE NOTHING!" Odin roared even louder than before. Lenneth winced and wondered if he should cover his ears. It might stop his eardrums from exploding.

"Maybe that's right. Maybe we are nothing without you. But I would rather be nothing than watch you destroy everything that means so much to us and once meant everything to you," Adaro spoke up, with his arms still wrapped around his beloved. If they were to die then Adaro would die with Lenneth, standing up for what they both believed was right. It seemed that the other Valkyries had similar thoughts since Jared and Herne were standing shoulder to shoulder as if they were about to walk to war and Iblis and Volca had crushing grips on each other's hand as if they were about to be ripped apart. When Odin froze for a moment before a bloodthirsty smile graced his lip, the Valkyries knew they were going to die in some horrible way.

"If you love the mortals so much then so be it. You all shall walk with the mortals for eternity but you shall never see each other again. Not as you truly are. That is your punished for betrayal," Odin said calmly before picking up a crystal orb from his throne.

"Volca and Adaro you, for your impertinence, shall carry an extra curse. Volca you shall forever more remember every life you live. When you become nothing but filth perhaps you will remember your betrayal and you will regret. Adaro you will forever lose your precious Lenneth to another. This is my curse on the both of you," Odin hissed at both the Valkyrie of Intelligence and the Valkyrie of Courage before throwing the crystal orb to the marble floor. The orb shattered at the feet of the Valkyries and a blinding flash of crimson light escaped the orb. When the light faded only Odin was left standing within the marble hall. A dark chuckle escaped the mad God as he turned towards a pedestal which held a floating sphere of black and blood red mist.

"Enjoy your lives as the mortals you so love my treacherous Valkyries. My dear, dear abomination will be more loyal won't you Soushu?" Odin cooed towards the black and red misty sphere.

* * *

Well that's the start of my fic. The next chapter will be set in present day Shin Makoku with all the gang. Umm, that's if I don't get too much hassle about this prologue. Sorry if you really don't like it but I couldn't get the idea out of my head and just had to do something with it.  
I'm kinda wondering if I should put this up on the livejournal ConYuu community. If you're gonna review then maybe if you feel like it you could add in your opinion whether I should add this to the lj comm or not. Thank you for reading this far! Bye.


	2. Chapter 1

Well here's the next installment of my insanity. I hope it lives up to expectations. I was honest to God shocked when I saw how many people like it. It may not seem much to experienced authors but I was beyond delighted when I found out 2 people had this on their favourites list and 7 people had the story on thier alerts. So thank you, thank you and thank you!  
Since I forgot to put this in earlier **_I do not own anything beyond some manga and DVDs. Kyou Kara Maou is not mine!  
Warnings: _**The same as before, especially the crazy author warning.  
**_Pairings: _**ConYuu, MuraWolf, GwenGun  
Now onto the next chapter.

* * *

"_We're doomed." Fear, dread, grief creeping up his spine.  
_"_I know." Calm acceptance. He felt a slight disbelief. How can he just give up?!?!  
_"_I love you, no matter what happens," Desperation. He felt the heavy need for __**him**__ to know.  
_"_I love you too. Always will," Peace. Whatever may come didn't matter as long as __**he**__ loved him back.  
__The shadowed, screaming figure came closer but he still couldn't hear the shadow properly. Another stepped forward and spoke, his words indecipherable. Despite this he could feel admiration stir within him. The shadowy giant stilled and he could finally hear parts of what it was saying.  
_"_...you will forever lose your precious" For some reason he couldn't understand the name the shadow said. He only knew that the shadow wasn't talking to him but to the one he loved. "to another."  
_"_This is my curse" Suddenly light, burning, blinding light consuming every part of him. Oh Gods did it hurt!_

Shibuya Yuuri, the twenty seventh Maou of Shin Makoku, tossed and turned while deep asleep. Not even Wolfram's kicking and half lying on top of the Japanese teen woke him from his sleep. If one were to look closely they would see the dark haired teen's face twisted in a grimace of pain.

_A wedding, walking up an aisle so very nervous. Her intended standing smiling down at her. Her closest friend, his best man, watching with those grief stricken eyes. Confusion. Why grief?  
_"_Do you take this man..." The rest lost in bewilderment. Her lips moving of their own accord.  
_"_I do," Watching brown eyes slowly die; shouldn't he be happy for her? This had been arranged with the best intentions. Her dearest friend slowly falling to the ground, a bloody dagger revealed from its hiding spot up a jacket sleeve. The sudden light reappeared obliterating the scenario and burning vulnerable eyes. _

_  
Sorrow poured through him. The one he loved, being tortured by his Lord for daring to love him. His Lord had claimed him as his Lord's property since birth and refused to share. Silence suffocated him. His family would die if he dared to try and save his love... His Lord triumphant over the lifeless corpse. Darkness settled over his heart, his will to live as gone as the life in the unseeing brown eyes. Another blinding, burning flash of light as pain ripped through his chest while he thrust a blade into his empty heart. _

_  
They were both gone, the one who held her hand in marriage and the other who held her heart in eternal devotion. They were off to war, as was she. The curse prevailed even after all these millennia, she thought bitterly as she rode out with a fellow healer and friend. He would forever lose her to another and if she tried to fight it death would come to him far before his time. She could not physically be with him as he fought but she had given him her pendant so a part of her would always be with him. She knew her end would be this war and accepted it, she could not watch as her beloved suffered or died again because of her and the curse. Perhaps she would remember the curse in her next life as the Maou and do something to prevent it. She doubted this but fools still had hope however dismal a situation was. Even so she hoped and prayed that next time would be different as she rode to her death. _

The dark haired Maou shot up from his sleep and fell out of the bed due to the force he used. Panting and staring at his surroundings with wide eyes Yuuri calmed down slightly as he recognised that he wasn't in any of the half forgotten backgrounds of his nightmares.

"Mmm… Ken," was murmured causing Yuuri's eyes to widen even further and nearly give himself whiplash by turning his head in the blonde's direction too fast. A small dreamy smile curled Wolfram's lips. Yuuri shook his head and pushed the almost forgotten dreams to the back of his mind. It was far too earlier to be awake or fight with Wolfram over the bed so once he got off the floor Yuuri curled up on the small piece of unoccupied mattress and drifted asleep. His final coherent thought was the hope for dreamless sleep.

* * *

Murata Ken, the Great Sage and so many other titles that he'd rather forget was puzzled and amused at the fact that he had been summoned –rather urgently considering the state Dorcas was in– by 'direct order of the Maou'. The dark haired teen couldn't help wondering what was so important that Shibuya had sent a soldier to escort him to the castle yet at the same time couldn't wait to see what mess Yuuri (and by sovereignty Shin Makoku) had gotten them into. It was always hilarious and utterly ridiculous situations that Yuuri seemed to accidentally fall into and they always amused Murata to no end. 

"Daikenja-sama are you alright?" Dorcas asked hesitantly even though he knew that the Great Sage cared for formality as the Maou did, which wasn't much. Murata turned away from the approaching castle and looked at the bald soldier. He pasted on a fake smirk and nodded to stop the worry of Dorcas, it wouldn't do to start worrying people just yet.

"Are you sure you can't tell me what this is all about?" Murata asked for what it felt like the fifth time as they made it passed the castle gates. Murata felt it was better to even have a faint idea of what was happening at Blood Pledge Castle, especially if it coincided with what was happening at Shinou's Temple. It was surprisingly hard to garn any information from the soldier. Despite the difficulty Murata was glad that Yuuri was inspiring such loyalty even while the baseball obsessed boy was oblivious to it. Dorcas shook his head and a patch of light near blinded Murata after being reflected off the shiny surface of Dorcas's head.

"Nothing has really happened lately unless you count Lady Von Khrennikov's experiments on Lord Von Walde and Lord Von Christ," Dorcas said as they dismounted the horses that had brought them from Shinou's Temple to Blood Pledge Castle. Murata felt slightly relieved at the news while Dorcas ran/stumbled away back to his normal duties. Murata was glad whatever was happening here had nothing to do with _**that. **_It wasn't the right time for the inhabitants of Blood Pledge Castle to know about the trouble brewing at the Temple. It would only cause more worry than it was worth especially if what Murata predicted was going to happen. Murata decided to continue that train of thought at another, more convenient time and started to walk the quickest way towards the Maou's office. While walking through the sheltered corridor connected to the courtyard Sir Weller was currently using to train his troops Murata nearly missed his dark haired friend who was almost completely hidden in the shadows of a pillar. The Great Sage was positive that Sir Weller and his men were unaware of their audience just like Shibuya was oblivious to the fact Murata was standing behind him.

"You called?" Murata said slightly sarcastically. The Great Sage smirked when he saw Shibuya jump at the sound of his voice and spin around. The Maou looked embarrassed, probably at being caught staring at Sir Weller, and slightly disconcerted, as if he wasn't sure why he was about to do what he was about to do.

"I…I didn't think you'd get here so soon Murata," Shibuya stuttered and took a quick glance back to Sir Weller and his men to make sure neither he nor Murata had been spotted. They hadn't, everyone was too engrossed in their exercises.

"Shibuya how about we get straight to the point?" Murata said in a rare display of pity for the boy. It was obvious Shibuya didn't want to speak about what he felt he had to and Murata didn't have the time to decipher Shibuya usually convoluted tales. Shibuya nodded and swallowed.

"What are your feelings about Wolfram?" Well that wasn't what I was expecting, Murata thought. Of all the things Shibuya could've asked it had to be the cruellest of questions didn't it? It seemed to Murata that the Gods had rose to a new level of cruelty concerning him. How was he supposed to admit that he was crazily in love with the blonde to said blonde's fiancé? It was a verbal mine field!

"He is an honourable yet very prideful Mazoku. He is determined, passionate and an excellent swordsman but I've observed that he can be very possessive and jealous," Murata said in a detached and clinical manner. It was the only way he could keep his emotions out of his voice. Shibuya tilted his head and frowned. Murata silently prayed that Shibuya hadn't figured it out. While Shibuya was oblivious to some things he could relate to people and their emotions brilliantly.

"I asked what you _feel _Murata not what you think. Do you care for Wolfram? That's all I want to know," Shibuya stated plainly. Murata froze. For an instant, a fleeting moment, it wasn't Shibuya Yuuri, the twenty-seventh Maou of Shin Makoku standing in the shadows that Murata saw but instead the dark haired Sage saw his ancient friend smiling teasingly for his adoration of the temperamental and often explosive blonde. Murata blinked and the image was gone, replaced by reality. The image had shook Murata enough for him to answer Shibuya's question completely honestly.

"I love him," The simple honest truth. Three little words that were hardly enough to convey the magnitude of the feelings behind them. Looking up at Shibuya after letting his eyes to fall to the floor Murata was shocked to see a small teasing smile shape the Maou's lips.

"You should tell him. I'm never going to make him happy especially since I think of him almost like a brother," Shibuya said sounding far more mature than Murata had ever heard him.

"He loves you though," Murata protested though he couldn't stop the small hope growing inside him. Even if Shibuya wasn't sounding much like his usual naïve self maybe he stood a chance of being happy this time around. Shibuya shook his head.

"If Wolfram loves me then why is he dreaming of you?" Shibuya asked before turning back to Sir Weller and the drills his men were performing.

"You should tell him cause I'm not playing matchmaker any longer," Shibuya said mock cheerfully. Murata looked at Shibuya's back with just one last question on his mind. Was it all beginning? There was only one way to find out.

"What do you know about a curse?" Murata asked quietly. The Great Sage almost hoped that the Maou didn't hear but the violent flinch Shibuya made, showed that the dark haired water user heard and was deeply affected. Shibuya looked over his shoulder and Murata was confronted with sad, old midnight eyes and a melancholy smile.

"I know your curse Volca and I know Adaro's. I know that ten thousand years have passed and we're still being punished for doing what was right," The word shook Murata to his core. How was it possible? What did it mean? Just as Murata opened his mouth to speak the sadness and age vanished from the midnight eyes and the melancholy smile was replace by a sincere one.

"Huh? Did you say something Murata?" Shibuya asked curiously. Murata shook his head and walked towards the end of the corridor, he had a blonde to find. As he reached the door he turned back to his friend who was still watching the brunet half-Mazoku.

"So I guess you're remembering Lenneth. All I can say is that it's about damn time," Murata whispered to the hidden Maou before opening the door and grinning as a certain blonde came striding down the hallway inside.

* * *

Well there you have it. I really hope that everyone who's been waiting for this, especially those who put this on alerts, have not be disappointed in any way with this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames about the pairings will do nothing but amuse me but constructive critism will be accepted with open arms because it will tell me where I went wrong and how I can fix it. Anyway bye for now I guess. 


End file.
